Fear and Giggity in Las Vegas
by JStormTrooper
Summary: Meg wins the jackpot and goes crazy with her money. She runs away with her new lover, Quagmire and moves to Las Vegas. Meanwhile, Peter becomes Quahog's superhero. The title is based off of the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas".
1. Chapter 1

Meg walked in to Carl's convenience store like she did whenever she needed to get away from her family. That day had been pretty good for her; it was a snow day which meant no school and no abuse from her "friends".

"Hey Carl" Meg greeted.

Carl was unresponsive, reading his comic book.

"Can I have some roll-on deodorant and a pack of Orbit gum" Meg asked as she set the items down on the counter.

"You're kind of fat Meg" insulted Carl, who was still deep in to the comic book.

Meg sighed and looked down.

"That'll be $6.50" Carl mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what" Meg asked, not sure of what Carl had just said.

"That'll be $6.50" Carl repeated, annoyed.

"All I asked for is deodorant and gum" complained Meg.

"Yeah, but business has been slow, so I added an extra few dollars" Carl explained, still staring at his book.

Meg sighed again and handed him the money, grabbed her items and started for the door.

"Hey Meg" called Carl, feeling guilty. "Here's a lottery card, you can scratch the little circles with a quarter"

"Thanks Carl" Meg happily spoke as she took the card and walked away.

"Hey Meg" Carl called again. "You're still fat"

Meg walked home, with her head down the whole way there.

A slew of Quahog residents walked up the street, facing opposite of her. Mort Goldman walked by and greeted her.

"Hello Meg" Mort squeaked "My, what a fantastic mustache you've grown"

"Hi Mister Goldman" Meg answered sadly.

She continued walking down the street, almost in tears.

"Hey there sexy" Herbert said with a whistle, walking up to her. "How would you like me to spot you at the gym?"

"I'm not a guy" Meg cried, running away.

"Damn, she's fugly" Herbert whispered to himself.

Meg run to the Griffin's house, sat on the couch and cried. She felt hated by the world and unloved.

As she wiped the tears away, Lois walked down stairs.

"Boy troubles" Lois asked, upset by how Meg had entered the house.

"No, I went to Carl's convenience store and he said I was ugly, then I walked here and- mom" Meg went on, as Lois walked out of the room.

"What the hell is everyone's problem" Meg yelled.

"I asked you what was wrong, but I lost interest" Lois yelled back.

Meg ran in to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the draw. She held it to her wrist, shaking. She looked around the room and saw the lottery card sitting on the couch.

She walked to the couch, still holding the knife and sat down. She held up the lottery card, which was yellow and red in coloring, filled with 45 circles.

Meg took a quarter from her pocket, which was her change from before and scratched off three of the circles. The three circles revealed three numbers. The three numbers were 6, 10 and 22. On the bottom of the card, it told here to visit a website to see the winning numbers of the month and claim her prize.

Since it was the end of December, the grand prize would probably be huge since it was a New Year lottery winning.

Meg rushed to her room to access the site from her laptop. She typed in the corresponding website and numbers that she had seen on her card to see if she was a winner. She had doubt that she had won anything because of her bad luck that had shown upon her recently.

A big window popped up and flashed the letters winner. Meg was so excited that she screamed.

"Are you dying" Lois screamed to her, from Stewie's room.

"No, I just won-"Meg said, before being interrupted.

"I don't care then" Lois shouted back.

Meg didn't care what Lois thought because she was 18 and now had money, but probably not enough to move out. Just as she thought that, another window popped up, shining the number of 15 million dollars.

She had just won an amount that would grant her a house, and the luxury of not working for the rest of her life.

Meg screamed again, even louder and danced around her room.

This was big, soon people would start treating her the way she liked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later when the doorbell rang and Meg bolted for the door.

A man, with a dark coat and a black fedora walked in to the house.

"Meg Griffin" he asked.

"Yes that's me" Meg responded, barely able to hold her excitement in.

"You're the lucky winner, congrats" the man whispered as he handed Meg a letter and walked away.

Meg slowly opened the envelope that revealed her 15 million dollar check. She couldn't believe what was in her hands. She was a millionaire.

Later that night, the family ate at the dinner table.

"So, I entered the lottery and won myself 15 million big ones" Meg boasted.

"15 million, we could pay off the mortgage and all of our bills for years" Lois roared.

"No mom, oh no, you don't even give a crap about me" Meg snorted. "The only one who likes me is Stewie and he can't even talk.

"What are you talking about bitch, I don't like you" Stewie replied, looking down at his food. "Bitch"

"Meg, don't be selfish, you should share some of that money with you family" complained Lois.

"Me selfish" Meg questioned "Are you kidding me, this whole family couldn't give a crap about anyone else but themselves"

Everyone but Meg sat in shock.

"How long have you felt this way" Lois asked, truly concerned.

"Forever, I just loved you guys too much to tell you, but that feeling is long gone" Meg continued screaming. "I'm moving out tomorrow"

"Where are you gonna live" Chris asked, worrying about his sister.

"Shut up lard ass" Meg taunted.

"Jeez….don't let the door hit you on the way out, making you fall in the street so that you get hit by a car and then eaten by larva, you bitch" Chris said plainly, with his feeling hurt.

Meg stormed out of the house, shut the door and drove Brian's car out of the drive way.

"My car" shouted Brian, who ran outside to retrieve it.

"Up yours Fido" Meg screamed, flipping Brian off.

Brian walked back in to the house and sat down.

"Well….this was just eye opening for me" Peter spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm going to lock the door before I go to bed"

Peter got up from the table and strolled towards the door. As he was about to lock the door, a stranger with a ski mask hit Peter on the side of the head with a bat.

"Oh my god" Brian wailed.

"Peter" cried Lois.

Chris and Brian tackled the man, while Lois dragged Peter up to their bedroom. The man fought of the two and charged upstairs.

He crashed through Lois and Peter's bedroom door and grabbed Lois, pushing her against the wall. He whispered in her ear, and then stuffed his pockets with jewelry and money that he found in a small box on a shelf. The intruder then went in to the bathroom.

Peter woke up and ran to Lois who was lying on the floor.

"Lois, he probably wants to have his way with you, he is getting ready in the bathroom right now" Peter cried. "Just do what he says and be strong, I love you"

The man came back in the room with his pants down.

"No Peter, he whispered in my ear if we have any lube and if you liked to take or receive" Lois responded, shivering "Do what he says and be strong, I love you"

The man dragged Peter in to the Griffin's bathroom.

"Nooooooo" Peter screamed as he was taken against his will.

After a short time, the intruder left and slammed the door shut.

"Peter, are you ok" Lois yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

Peter was on the floor, shaking, cradling his knees.

"He did things to me" Peter quivered "Awful things"

Peter then farted, sending a pencil to shoot out from behind him.

Lois gasped and ran out of the room.

The next day at the dinner table, the family, excluding Meg were busy eating breakfast.

"We've been robbed of all of our savings" Lois sobbed. "We're almost as poor as the tooth fairy is when he visits West Virginia"

"What about our savings at the bank" Brian piped.

"There aren't any, Peter doesn't trust banks" nagged Lois.

"I don't trust school supplies anymore either" Peter shook.

"So Peter, how are you coping with last night" Brian asked, partially teasing him.

"I am going to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone anywhere in Quahog" Peter announced. "From this day forth I will be Quahog's protector, Iodine man"

"You know that we haven't done a cut away joke yet, right" pointed out Brian.

"To save us the time of coming up with one, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Conway Twitty" hollered Peter.

The scene cuts to Conway Twitty on a guitar.

"There's a new kind of music goin' 'round" Twitty sang. "It's known as 'The Boogie Grass Sound'"

"So grab your partner and swing her around" Twitty continued. "And dance to the Boogie Grass sound"


	3. Chapter 3

Meg had stayed at Quagmires house since she had ran away from home, two days ago.

Meg woke up and stretched as she left Quagmire's guest room.

"Hey there" Quagmire spoke softly, waiting for her at the top of the steps that led to the kitchen. "Hope that I didn't wake you'

"No, its fine Mr. Quagmire" Meg yawned, walking with Glen to the kitchen.

"So why did you run away from home" questioned Quagmire

"Well, my family just realizes how much they care for me after I won 15 million" Meg explained.

"15 million" Glen shouted, dropping his robe to reveal a tight speedo "That's a lot of cha-ching"

"But, I'm going to move to Las Vegas" Meg continued "I think that I really have a knack for gambling"

"Be careful there sport, gambling is what got old Quagmire stuck here, in Quahog" Quagmire remembered.

"Really, how" asked Meg, trying to continue the conversation.

"Well. I remember that I spent all of my money thtaI won on a bunch of hookers after drinking a couple of bottles of vodka" Quagmire went on "And then one thing led to another and I ended up with a pencil shoved up my ass, the point being is that gambling is wrong"

"Well it's all I have, it's the one thing that's going to get people to like me, if I'm rich" Meg glumly said.

"Listen I'll go with you to Las Vegas, if you promise to be responsible about what you do" Quagmire negotiated.

Meg had always like Quagmire, but now she loved him. He was the only guy who would change his life around for her.

"Deal" Meg said, kissing Glen.

Quagmire now realized that Meg was 18, and beautiful, and not to mention rich. He could screw Meg and take all of her money.

Quagmire and Meg got ready and jumped in Quagmire's car.

"Shouldn't I go back home and pack my things, I want to get ready for the road trip" asked Meg.

"Honey, where we're going, we don't need roads" Quagmire added, handing Meg a blunt.

"Ew, no thanks Mr. Quagmire" Meg quickly rejected.

"Oh, not cool, sorry about that" Quagmire muttered as he pulled his car out of the driveway.

Back at the Griffin's home, Peter was knitting.

"Peter, I've called Meg like crazy, do you know where she is" Lois sniffed as she began to cry.

"No, and who needs her, just because she's rich doesn't mean that I like her anymore than I used to" Peter grunted as he continued knitting.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing" Lois asked, still sobbing.

"Making my costume" Peter smiled. "From this day henceforth, I shall be known as Iodine Man, defender of peace and justice"

"Do you care at all about our missing daughter" Lois wept.

"No, and neither do you, I can't believe that you are so greedy that all you want is her money" scolded Peter

"Oh, and like you're her knight in shining armor" Lois bellowed.

"Never mind you, I'm going to test this superhero thing out" Peter declared, holding his purple suit, with a gray cape attached. "To the Petercopter"

"God, what a jackass" Lois complained. "But I guess he isn't as bad as Superman"

The Scene cuts to Superman flying over New York city. He spots Wonder Woman laying face down on a lawn chair on a skyscraper.

"Hey she's looking pretty hot today, but I can't ask her out, I'm too embarrassed" Superman thought to himself. "Maybe if I use my super speed to fly right by and plow her fast enough, she might not even notice"

Superman flew on top of Wonder Woman and then off of her at the speed of light.

"What the hell was that" Wonder Woman screamed.

The Invisible Man then appeared on top of her.

"I don't know, but my ass sure is killing me" the Invisible Man replied, grabbing his bottom.

The scene cuts back to Peter running down the stairs, outside of the house and in to a blue helicopter shaped as Peter's face.

"Are you ready Magnesium pup" Peter shouted.

"Just so you know I hate you like a virus" Brian said, next to the overweight superhero.

Brian was wearing a red suit with an orange cape. Brian started up the Petercopter, sending it to cruise in the air.

"Alright Magnesium pup, masks on" Peter commanded.

"Peter, are these well thought out superhero names, or random elements that you remember from school" questioned Brian.

"Magnesium Pup, you are a sidekick, you don't speak unless spoken too, and you usually die in like the fifth or sixth comic" Peter went on, ignoring his question.

"Can I pilot the helicopter then" asked Brian.

"No, that's a superheroes job" Peter exclaimed.

"We don't even have any superpowers, how do you expect us to fight crime" Brian pointed out.

"You see these Brian" snapped Peter, who was holding two handguns.

"Yeah, those are guns" Brian observed.

"Good, good" responded Peter "And what do guns do Brian"

"They only cause harm and chaos if left with an immature asshole" Brian remarked. "Like Sarah Palin when she goes hunting"

The scene cuts away to Sarah Palin on her TV show "Sarah Palin's Alaska"

"Now that's the president Obama" Palin spoke, in a southern accent. "And now we're going to shoot him because he's a negro and because he likes abortions"

Palin pulls the trigger, which sends a bullet flying through Obama, a baby seal and a dog.

"Score" Palin said in a self-satisfactory sort of way.

The Scene cuts back to Brian and Peter in the Petercopter.

"You're fired" Peter said.

"What" Brian asked.

"Fired" Peter repeated.

"Then bring me back home" Brian demanded.

"Oh no good sir" Peter laughed "You want to act like a superhero, then you're going to be one"

"What do you mean?" Brian replied.

Peter pushed Brian out of the Petercopter.

"Fly Brian, spread your two left wings and fly" Peter screamed as Brian fell thousands of feet from the sky.

"I bought this costume on eBay you f**ker" Brian wailed as he plummeted down further.

Brian hit the ground and bled uncontrollably. As he got up, Quagmire's car struck him, sending him flying into a tree.

"What the hell did we hit" Meg shouted, looking back.

"Ah nothing, probably a squirrel, or a chipmunk" responded Quagmire, knowing that he had hit the Griffin's pet. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter, in his purple and grey costume fly's the Peter copter in to a building, and jumps out before he is consumed in the fire.

*Peter's (Iodine Man) theme stars, to the tune of 1966's Batman theme song*

_**Iodine Man**_

An old lady is being robbed, Peter sees this, so he take out his hand gun and loads it. He shoots the robber to death, and then, thinking that it was the right thing to do, shoots the old lady and steals her pocketbook.

**Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da**

_**Iodine Man**_

Peter runs over to mort, rips a star of David chain off of him, and hands him a cross.

**Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da**

_**Iodine Man**_

*Peter's theme song ends, and Peter's masked face fly's on screen*

The scene cuts to Lois, Stewie and Brian watching TV in the Griffin's home. On the TV, channel 5 news is being broadcast.

"The Pillsbury dough boy died today after suffering a yeast infection" Tom finished. "His funeral was held today at 400 digress for 15 minutes"

"This just in, Iodine Man has arrived at the Channel 5 building" Joyce Kinney announced.

The scene then cuts to Peter (in disguise) and Tom Tucker sitting at a table.

"So Iodine Man, what is your motive to saving Quahog" Tom's first question rang like a drum to Peter's ears.

"Well Tom, I want justice to be served at Quahog, I think it's about time" Peter responded, not even making an effort to mask his voice.

"And what superpower's do you posses" asked Tom.

"Well, I posses hope and change Tom" Peter answered "Hope and change"

Tom nodded six times.

"And you do realize that you are sort of an anti-hero" Tom questioned as he read his pre-typed questions "You've robbed, murdered and…what is this…made fun of people's religion"

"Well Tom, hope and change don't come easily and I respect that" Peter replied, not even sure of what he had just said.

Tom nodded three times.

"Alright, we'll we hope to see you around Iodine Man, keep the streets clean" Tom thanked Peter as he got up to leave.

Peter then went in to the Channel 5 bathroom to take off his costume so that nobody would ask for signatures, which always annoyed Peter because he didn't have time for fans. He got changed quickly before he was seen and ran out.

Peter was then stopped by Tom Tucker who greeted him.

"Hey Peter" acknowledged Tom.

"Hello Mr. Tucker" Peter responded, walking away faster.

"Wait a minute, things don't add up here, Iodine Man was the only person that I saw going in to the bathroom" Tom thought. "And Peter Griffin came out of the bathroom, but never went in".

"Hey Peter" Tom shouted, oblivious to Peter's secret identity. "Didn't you see Iodine Man, he was just in the bathroom, and I never thanked him for the interview.

"Oh, I think he knows" Peter smiled and continued running away.

Quagmire and Meg had made it to Vegas. The bright lights shinned on Quagmire's red car. They both were wide-eyed and open mouthed as they watched a play with two pirate ships fighting each other, in the water near where they were.

Meg looked at Quagmire and kissed him. Thinking quickly, he held Meg in one arm and drove the car with the other.

They passed a hotel called "The Screamin' Demon" and decided to stay there for the night. As they walked in, they were greeted by a series of servers.

"what room would you like miss?" asked a bald man at the front desk.

"The best room that's available" Meg replied.

The man looked at her strangely.

"You do know that that room is one million dollars for two nights, and is used by only the highest class of people" The man sneered.

Meg slammed one million dollars on the table and stared at the man.

"Uh, right this way miss" he babbled.

The man led Meg and Quagmire to an elevator.

"Floor 54" the man spoke in to a box.

The elevator lifted so fast, that the three were in mid-air when it stopped.

The three then walked out of the elevator to the only room on that floor.

"Here is your room, we do hope you enjoy" the man chimed, as he opened the door to reveal a spectacularly beautiful room. It had a red couch, in front of a movie theater sized TV. The floor was actually an aquarium with great white shark at the bottom.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Meg uttered, as she handed the man another million.

Quagmire was still in shock as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He laid his head back on the couch which triggered it to vibrate.

"Ohhh thisss issss gooood" Quagmire moaned as he was shaking.

"So what do you want to do first" Meg asked, now sitting next to Quagmire.

"Let's see how this hotel's bed feels" Quagmire suggested, as he raised his eyebrows twice.

They both walked in to another room, which was just a huge bed that sprawled all around it.

Quagmire and Meg jumped on it and began kissing. This is how Meg wanted to spend the rest of her life, right here, right now.

They both went under the bed sheets and giggled.

The next morning, Quagmire woke up tied to a pole and gagged by one of Meg's socks.

"Wow, a lot of crazy sh*t went on last night" Quagmire told himself.

"Meg, Meg" Quagmire repeatedly shouted.

There was no answer, so Quagmire untied himself and ran nude to the each room of the hotel apartment. But Meg was nowhere to be found.

Quagmire found a note attached to the TV screen that read:

"Dear Glen,

I am at Croc's casino.

Meet me there at 3 after cleaning yourself up.

If you're still unconscious by the time I get back, then never mind.

Love, Meg"

Quagmire scrambled to get his clothes back on and ran out of the room.

He got to the first floor and started for the door. A young, blonde waitress walks up to him and smiles.

"Hey there" she chuckled.

"Hey baby" Quagmire said, bringing all of his attention to the young lady "By penis is so big, that sometimes at parties my friends use it as a limbo pole.

The girl smiles and held Quagmires hand as he grabbed the key to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian stood back up from the place that he was thrown and started limping away while noticing a stange, green liquid that was covering him.

"What the hell is this" Brian exclaimed, wiping some of the toxins off of him.

The scene cuts to the Griffin's house, Peter is in his regular clothes flipping through channels. Lois then walks in the room, reading Meg's diary.

"Peter, I brought Chris and Stewie to my mother's house" Lois told him. "I'm going to Las Vegas to get Meg."

"How do you know that she's there" Peter questioned.

"She wrote it in her diary; she also wrote some How I Met Your Mother fan fiction." Lois observed. "This is so bad that it's actually kind of funny; I should read it on the way there"

Brian slams the door open, with a ripped costume spattered in his own blood.

"Hey Brian, how was your day?" Peter wondered, watching the TV.

"F*ck….you" Brian uttered as he fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, Brian, are you ok" Lois asked, helping him back up.

"Do I look ok" Brian shouted and stomped to the kitchen.

"Peter, Brian usually never acts like that, I think something's wrong with him" said Lois, walking over to her husband.

"He's probably on his period, just leave him alone" replied Peter.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with you, so go talk to him" commanded Lois. "I'll call you when I get there"

Peter got up from the couch, sighed, shook his head and walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, how's life?" Peter beseeched, trying to get a response from Brian. "It's almost twelve o' clock, do you want to go to the clam, grab a few beers"

As the clock in the Griffin's house struck twelve, Brian began to lift up in the air and twitch.

"You having a seizure" Peter asked calmly, totally oblivious to anything around him.

Brian started transforming in to a thicker haired, brownish colored, muscular Brian.

Peter screamed and ran upstairs, but Brian was too fast and grabbed Peter's leg with his mouth.

Peter screamed and kicked Brian in the nose, causing Brian to let go of him. Peter ran upstairs to his room and locked the door.

Peter slid down a pole which was located in his closet, and slid in to a secret cave located underground.

Brian crashed through a window and ran in the streets of Quahog, craving blood.

Back in Las Vegas, Meg had visited the casino every day since she had got there. She would win sometimes, but most of the time the money was coming out of her pocket than into it. She didn't know of any of Quagmire's other mistresses, because either the girls that he slept with would leave before Meg got home, or Quagmire would go to the casino with her.

"Yeah baby, you did it" Quagmire yelled after Meg had beaten all of her other competitors at a game of poker.

The two kissed and held hands. Truth be told, they were both happy, but Quagmire didn't want exactly what Meg wanted.

In Meg's head, she wanted to live there forever, with Quagmire, forgetting l about Quahog and her family.

Quagmire, however, wanted a quick sex life with her, some of her money and a one way trip out of there.

The scene cuts to Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney, who were reporting a story on channel 5.

"In a bit of breaking news, a new werewolf super villain seems to be threatening Quahog's feeling of peace" Joyce reported. "Will, and can Iodine Man save us?"

"In other news, new studies confirm that the cure for AID's is eating armpit hair" Tom Tucker announced. "I repeat armpit hair"

The scene cuts to Meg and Quagmire's hotel room in Las Vegas.

Meg enters the room to hear nothing but silence.

"Glen" Meg called, fearing that something was wrong.

Meg looked around the room that she was in, and then walked to their bedroom.

She found three girls sleeping on top of the monstrous bed and clenched her fist.

"Quagmire, get your ass out here" Meg screamed, throwing over a lamp.

She walked in to the bathroom, grinding her teeth in anger, and flipped the switch on.

Quagmire was on the toilet with hair in his mouth.

Meg backed up, holding her mouth closed with her hand.

"I know what this looks like, but it isn't what you think it is" Quagmire rambled, swallowing the hair.

Meg started sobbing and ran out of the room.

Meg got over the feeling of sadness and then felt anger, and then rage.

The last person who loved her, had betrayed her, with about 8 million left in her pocket, she ran off.

The teenager started Quagmire's car and drove off, going nowhere. She missed a red light and smashed in to an incoming car.

Meg was alright, but she was still viciously mad. She got out of the car and ran over to the other damaged car to start screaming at them. The person in the other car was her mother, Lois.

"Oh my god" Meg cried, as she dragged her mother's body out of the destroyed car.

"Mom, mom are you ok" Meg asked, frantically.

Lois's eyes opened slowly and she smiled a little.

"Meg, you're ok" Lois replied, coughing a little.

Lois was not badly injured, there were no scrapes or cuts, but she did have the wind knocked out of her.

Lois stood up and they both walked to Quagmire's car, which was almost not even scratched.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright honey" Lois sounded, driving the car back home.

"I'm glad to be back mom, I'm sorry for everything I did and said I wasn't ready to move out or start a new life" Meg responded, in tears.

"I know, hey listen, we'll talk more at home, let's just listen to some music" Lois suggested, turning on the radio.

She turned it to channel 5 news, and listened.

"It seems that Iodine Man is nowhere to be found in our moment of need" Tom Tucker screamed over the radio. "The mutant werewolf has already killed 16 people and wounded 7 more"

"Damn it Peter" Lois exclaimed, annoyed at what her husband was probably the cause of.

"Where is Iodine Man when we need him most, will the citizens of Quahog ever be safe again" Tom questioned, trying to build as much suspense as possible.

Back at Quahog, a bright light shone through the sky, it was the bat signal, but in the shape of a hamburger. The people of Quahog needed Iodine Man, but where was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Peter sat, shaking in a corner in his room. He sprang up once his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Peter, I don't know what the hell you did, but all I want is that you stop it before I get home" Lois warned.

"But Lois, I'm a-scared" cried Peter, who was still shaking.

"Maybe Iodine Man is scared, but the man I married could face anything" Lois urged. "Quahog needs a hero".

Their connection then disconnected and Peter was left alone.

He heard screams, explosions and growls coming from outside.

Peter stood up, still shaking and put on his Iodine Man costume.

"To the Peter-cave" declared Peter, who opened up his closet and slid down a pole, leading to a dark, underground hiding.

He jumped in to a black car with Peter's face molded on the front of it and revved the engines up.

The ground in front of the Griffin's house lifted, revealing Peter in the vehicle. Peter then realized that Brian was only feet away from him, by Quagmires house.

"Well that was...that was pointless" Peter sighed.

The car came upon the brown, wolf-like beast, who once was Peter's loyal best friend.

Brian was snapping at Joe, who in turn hit him with his police baton.

"Joe" Peter shouted, as he swung open the passenger's seat of the car door.

The car slide past Brian right in to Joe. Luckily, Joe flew in to the passenger's seat safely, leaving his wheel chair crushed under the wheels of the car.

"Thank you Iodine Man" Joe thanked as they made a U-turn, driving towards Brian.

"So, how do you want to take this thing down" Peter asked, still talking in his normal voice.

"Well we've tried tranquilizer darts, but they didn't work" Joe answered. "We need to bring him down"

Joe pointed to his hand gun.

"No, there needs to be a more peaceful way" Peter shot back, not wanting Brian's life in danger.

"When you find one, you tell me" Joe replied, indicating that there was no other choice.

Brian's eyes turned red and he grew larger claws. Another car, one that looked suspiciously like Quagmire's drove towards the beast. Brian picked it up, bringing it towards his mouth. While the car was in mid-air, Lois fell out and hit the hard ground. She then stood back up, watching helplessly, as her daughter was about to be eaten.

"Lois, Meg" Peter screamed, as he saw two of his family members inside of peril.

"Wait...Peter" Joe realized.

"Yes, it's me" Peter revealed, taking off his mask.

They stopped the car, right next to the lumbering beast.

"Peter, it's your call" Joe said with a sad pause, handing Peter the hand gun.

Peter picked up the hand gun and ran out of the car.

"Brian, stop" Peter hollered as he pointed the gun at him.

Brian began chewing on the front of the car, ignoring Peter's warning.

"Brian, stop it now" pled Peter.

Brian continued biting the car, with Meg getting closer to his jaws.

Peter closed his eyes and shot Brian in the back twice, causing his arm to strike Quagmire's house, destroying it and then fell forward, landing on Peter.

Quagmire's car dropped and landed upside down. Lois, who viewed the whole fight, ran towards her daughter.

Meg was alright, and got out, running towards her two dead family members.

The sun rose, which caused Brian to return to his regular, small, white, dog-like state.

Peter and Brian were both sprawled out on the ground, motionless.

Lois hugged Meg and began to cry.

"This is all my fault" Meg wailed.

The scene cuts to the hospital where Stewie, Chris, Lois and Meg waited in a room, across from the ER.

Dr. Hartman entered the waiting room with his head held down.

"Mrs. Griffin, they are both in critical condition, and I doubt either will pull through, I'm sorry" Dr. Hartman said, rubbing his arm.

"Is there any other way doctor" Lois pled.

"Well there is actually a way we can save them" replied Dr. Hartman. "Your husband has internal bleeding; to stop it we must perform an extremely costly procedure"

"And for your dog, to remove the bullets, and destroy any toxins inside of his body, we must perform a never before preformed experimental procedure" Dr. Hartman continued. "This will also be very costly"

"How much doctor" Lois asked.

"Three million dollars" Dr. Hartman announced.

Lois started sobbing, wiping tears way from her eyes.

After a couple of minutes passed by, Meg stood up.

"I have the money doctor Hartman" she admitted.

"Then the procedure will begin" replied Hartman, walking to the ER and closing the door.

Two months later, Peter and Brian were fully healed, and, free to go home.

The entire Griffin family sat around the living room, watching channel 5 news.

On the TV, Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney were finishing a news report.

"So it seems that after all, it wasn't arm pit hair that cures AID's, the actual cure is setting the hair on your head on fire" Tom reported.

"Thanks for everything Meg" boomed Peter, proud of his daughter.

"Remember that you saved my life to dad" Meg reminded, hugging Peter.

Peter laughed and slowly pushed Meg off of him.

"Sorry about your money though" apologized Peter.

"Its ok dad, I still have three million dollars" Meg responded.

"What will you use it for honey" Lois asked, hoping that she wouldn't leave again.

"I'm going to use it to buy my own car and I'll use the rest for my college tuition" replied Meg.

"Despite all that went on with you moving out and going to Las Vegas, I have no doubt that you will grow up in to a fine young lady" Lois confessed.

"Well at least everything is back to normal" Peter spoke, relaxing for the first time in a while.

"And I still have my money" Meg smiled, and held out her cash.

As the Griffin's returned to watch the TV, a knocking came from their front door. Peter answered it, and allowed Joe and Quagmire, whose hair was on fire, to enter their home.

"This is for my car" Quagmire sneered as he grabbed the rest of Meg's money from her hand. "And this is for my house"

Quagmire punched Meg in the face, sending her to the floor.

"Peter, Brian, you're both coming with me" demanded Joe.

"Wait, where" questioned Brian.

"To jail, you guys caused more trouble in three days than Jaws creates for the Amity Beach"

The scene cuts away to Jaws attacking a boat in the middle of the ocean.

A man, who was screaming as he slid in to the shark's mouth, falls in to the shark.

"Yummy, ya'll people making mighty tasty snacks" the shark said, in a similar voice to Bruce the performing artist. "Now I'm gonna go eat that dog over there"

Jaws flew up out of the water and swallowed the dog whole.

"Mmmm, I loves reeking' havoc" the shark spoke.

The scene cuts back to Joe and the Griffin family.

"Brian, you destroyed homes and killed people" continued Joe "And Peter, you are a vigilante"

Joe placed the two in handcuffs and walked them away.

"Oh, and Lois you should call a lawyer" Joe recommended.

"Hey Joe" Peter said, while tapping him on the shoulder.

"What" answered Joe, who was then pushed and thrown from his wheel chair.

Peter, in full Iodine Man costume ran out of the house, opened his cape, and flew away, chased by Quahog police and helicopters. He flew over Quahog, looking down on so many lives that he had saved just months before.

"Why is he running Joe" Quagmire asked, putting out the flame on his head.

"Because we have to chase him" Joe answered, getting back up in his wheel chair.

"But he didn't do anything wrong" Brian argued.

"Because he's the hero Quahog deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not the hero. He's a silent guardian, watchful protector. The Iodine Man." Joe answered, looking out towards the sea of police cars that stalked the purple and grey colored savior.

**[Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing "Fear and Giggity in Las Vegas". I hoped that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it]**


End file.
